


Which brother?

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Eavesdropping, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione Granger-centric, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Overheard conversation, fred weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Fred and George are making the extendable ears and are testing them when they accidentally hear a conversation between Ginny and Hermione about one of the twins
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Which brother?

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2021 has been so much fun so far! This is dedicated to all of my friends who love Fremione as a pairing! 
> 
> Bingo Square O4: Accidental Eavesdropping   
> Chosen Pairing: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley 
> 
> Thank you to the admins for creating this card for me!

“You think they are ready?” George asked his twin. 

“We thought they were ready last time and you remember how that turned out, Moody is still in a bad mood about them working their way into his eye socket during the night.” Fred rambled. 

“Well it wasn’t our fault, they most definitely were not meant for that.” George responded, “I think we test them when there’s no order around. I think they are all on missions now.” 

“Let’s go then! These extendable ears are going to open so much business up for us.” Fred said, a smile spreading across his features. His twin wearing a matching smile. They would be the perfect listening device if they worked properly, maybe even the Ministry would purchase them off them for surveillance purposes. 

Fred and George left their shared bedroom, lowered the mic part of the ear and waited with bated breath to see what conversations they could pick up from the floor below. 

“Ahhhh, I can’t believe you haven’t told me before now,” their sister squealed, the twins shared a look of curiosity. Maybe they should lift the mic before they got too much from Hermione who Ginny was obviously gossiping with. 

“He is older than me Ginny,” Hermione responded after a bit of a pause. 

“Who do you think she means?” George whispered. 

“I don’t know, let’s keep listening now that we’ve started. I want to see who the perfect Hermione has a crush on.” Fred stated, trying not to show that this hurt him to here to no end, he had liked Hermione for a while and never had the courage to say anything because of the age gap and because he thought she liked Ronald. But obviously that wasn’t the case. 

“Don’t worry Fred, you will get her eventually,” George whispered, patting him on the back consolingly. 

“What does that matter?” Ginny asked, both the boys stopped their talking once more and began to listen harder. 

“He wouldn’t be interested in me for one and two why are you encouraging me to have a crush on your  _ older  _ brother?” Hermione half shouted. 

Fred and George shared a look and kept quiet. 

“Because you two would be perfect for one another, his jokes bring you down to earth and your bookish ways calm the storm a bit.” Ginny explained, “and bullshit he wouldn’t be interested in you, you’re amazing.” 

Fred and George shared a look, “Who do you think she means? Can’t be Ron, he’s not older than her and can’t be Percy because he wouldn’t know a joke if it slapped him in the face.” 

“Can’t be Bill she’s never met him, and she’s only seen Charlie for a small window of time. Must be one of us. Let’s see if she says anything else.” George said. Both pulled the earpiece back to them to try and hear more. 

“Do you really think so?” Hermione asked, sounding suddenly unsure of herself. Fred hated that she felt like they wouldn’t love to be with her. Well George liked Angelina but he still thought Hermione was pretty. 

“You should see the way Fred looks at you when you aren’t paying attention, he’s practically drooling and tripping at your feet,” Ginny said, reassuringly. 

Fred gaped at George who was sitting there smirking. She liked him, Fred of all people. She liked him. He wasn’t the only one pining after the other. 

“I’ll never be able to tell him though, I haven’t got enough confidence for that.” Hermione said. 

“Leave it to me,” Ginny stated, excitement colouring her tone. 

Fred and George heard the sounds of footsteps approaching the door and quickly pulled the listening device back up. 

“Well there’s at least something good that came out of us landing on that floor to listen to.” George said. 

Hours later at dinner, Ginny had somehow forced Hermione and Fred into seats by each other and kept throwing hints at the two of them. 

It wasn’t until after everyone had gone to bed and Fred found Hermione in the Library that he had the courage to say anything. 

“Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me when we get back to school? Or possibly for ice cream in Diagon Alley when we all go?” He asked. 

Hermione looked up from her book in shock, “On a date?” She asked nervously. 

“Yes, I really like you and I thought it would be nice to have a nice and quiet day with each other.” Fred explained. 

“Of course I would love to go with you,” she said, bouncing in her seat in excitement, “Do you want to sit down?” 

Fred took the seat by her side and smiled at her. Feeling a bubble of happiness burst inside of him, he couldn’t wait to go back to school for the first time in a very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xOx


End file.
